Back Again
by Mymaster
Summary: Dante and Patty are so adorable. She is grown before anything. I don't own anything. Enjoy
1. Back Again

Dante stood staring, not daring to take a breath of Patty's sweet scent. He hadn't seen her in years, she had matured greatly. Patty stood just under his chin, her blonde hair falling in rivets down her back. Her body had filled out nicely, shaping her into a woman. Her scent was playing havoc with his senses, the scent of a fertile woman. Patty stood in her signature stance, hands on hips and evil glare. It was making her even more alluring to Dante's demonic side, calling to him to make the delicious female submit. He fought hard to keep the growl from escaping his throat.  
>"Dante! Seriously, even after all these years! You haven't changed at all." Patty yelled at him. The building that housed Devil May Cry was littered with the trash of its owner, pizza boxes and beer cans scattered across any and all open surfaces. Dante took a step closer to the fiery blonde, staring intently at her. Patty took a step back, mirroring his movements as she noticed the intensity of his body's movements.<p>Several Years Back Dante had returned from … after a few months of taking down low level demons, he had actually managed to wipe out a few of his debts. When he walked through the doors, he wasn't expecting to find his shop clean and Patty sitting on his couch watching his television set. He wasn't expecting the tackle hug she gave him when he'd walked through the door. And he definitely hadn't expected the thump of his heart and twinge in his groin as his body reacted to her wrapped around him. Dante had never reacted to anyone in or out of demon mating season before and he didn't know what to do. His instincts were demanding him to claim Patty as his little mate but his mind screamed back that she was way too young to claim. So he drove her away, his heart went with her as she left in a huff and never came back.<p>

Back To Now Dante stalked toward his new unsuspecting pretty little prey, his mind had switched off as his body and instincts took over, the need to take his mate overcoming everything else. Patty was confused and steadily becoming afraid, she knew Dante would never physically harm her but the way he was looking at her like she was dinner was making every fibre of her body stand on end.  
>Dante had backed Patty up against the door. He reached around her shivering body and locked the door, trapping her with his arms on either side of her head. He growled softly into her ear, trying to calm his mate who was starting to freak out over Dante's abnormal behaviour. Patty didn't have a clue what was going on beyond the fact that Dante's actions were setting her body alight and her mind into overdrive. As he growled softly, she sagged against the locked door. Patty knew she had to get away; she was becoming aroused by Dante's weird actions. She tried to unlock the door to try an escape to the outside world but Dante caught her hand and snarled against her neck again. He slipped his other hand around her back, pulling her body flush against his. Patty gasped at the sensation; her body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't believe her core was getting wet simply by Dante being so close.<p>

Dante could smell her arousal growing and his demon purred. He had noticed his mate trying to escape but he would never let that happen again. She was to be his, he had wanted to keep her years ago but she had left. Now she had returned and nothing would stop him from taking his destined mate. He moved away from the door, not allowing Patty to leave his arms. While he planned to take her on every surface in this building at some point, for her first time he would make sure she was comfortable in their bed. He shuffled them over to the stairs. He continued to gnarl and nip at Patty's neck. By the time he had got them to the stairs Patty was weak-kneed so Dante picked her up. He strolled quickly up the stairs and across the threshold to their room. Patty had started to panic now that he'd stopped nipping at her and she'd managed to get some of her thoughts back in line.

Dante softly lowered her down on their bed. Patty scooted back away from him. Dante smiled slightly, and lent down over Patty.  
>"Calm down, Mate." Dante's demon cooed to her. "I won't hurt you." He lent down and started nipping on her ear again, trying to calm her. She relaxed slightly at Dante's words but was still apprehensive. She didn't understand why he was doing this, not that she didn't enjoy it. Patty had loved Dante for years, but the way he had treated her that day years ago made her so mad that she vowed never to come back again. But she just couldn't help herself and now Dante didn't seem like himself either. Dante continued to suckle, nip and nibble her neck and ear as he undid her laced corset. She was so preoccupied that she gasped from surprise when she felt her breasts escape their entrapment. Dante's hand went straight to her breast, kneading the soft globe as he growled, his need to sheath himself inside his mate growing by the second.<p>

Dante continued to knead one of her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipple. Patty became a gasping mess. She could feel her core dripping with anticipation. Dante was removing her skirt and panties with his other hand. He grunted loudly as he pulled them away, uncovering her wet pussy. He was very pleased to have such a responsive mate and slid a finger against her glistening folds causing her to pant and push her pussy against his hand. He continued to growl in pleasure as he pushed a finger inside his mate's pretty little cunt. He started to pant along with her as he pumped his finger in and out of her. She started to keen as he rubbed his thumb over her nub. Dante panted and growled, the need to join with his mate making him pull away for a minute as he removed every piece of clothing off his body. He slide in-between her legs, lining himself up with her dripping core. Patty looked down in apprehension, afraid of his large rod. Dante lent over her, rubbing his cock against her nub, causing her to gasp in pleasure but not enough for her to relax completely.

"Relax, mate. You need to relax." Dante growled soothingly, as he ran his hands across her boobs and nipples, sliding the tip of his cock into her heat. He nipped her neck as he pinching her nipples. Patty gasped at the sensation, arching her pussy upward and sliding his cock into her half way. Dante stopped for a second to suck in a breath as he felt his cock push against her maiden barrier. A possessive growl that sounded like a mine left his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his cock fully into his mate's body. She whimpered in pain as he hugged her closer to keep her still and comfort her. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Dante waiting for Patty to give some sign to let him move. Patty moved an arm up to manoeuvre his head to face hers and kissing him. He moved to find more purchase in kissing her, he pulled out from her slightly and pushed back in causing her to gasp from the sensation but it was lost as Dante explored her mouth. He thrust faster and deeper into her as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He could feel himself getting closer to finishing so he reached down to play with her nub to make sure she came before him.

Patty came, screaming Dante's name, and he soon followed with a few more pumps, making sure he was deep in the sheath, filling her completely. He bit down hard on her shoulder, leaving a mark that signified to every demon that she was taken. If they wanted to survive, they would stay away. Dante moved off of her, lying on his side he curled around her. His demon purred deeply as it allowed Dante's mind to reawaken. His consciousness awoke to his naked body curled around a naked Patty Nowell, who smelled strongly of him. He knew he would have to explain everything but she had fallen asleep so he chose to just enjoy the quiet for the time being. He knew it wouldn't last long. 


	2. New Family

Patty awoke naked and sore in a bedroom she'd only ever been in when cleaning. She looked around for the owner to find him standing next to the door in his signature leather pants staring intently at her. Patty pulled the blanket up a little higher feeling embarrassed. Dante smirked at her shyness even though he'd already seen and had everything she has. He walked slowly toward her, not wishing to spook her. Patty s eyes followed every move he made as he sat on the end of the bed, like he was waiting for something. Patty looked down when it occurred to her he was waiting on her.  
>"What s going on?"<br>"I'm half devil, remember?" Patty nodded, "the demon inside me is still there but I'm normally in control." Dante took a deep breath. "But when a devil chooses his mate, there s no stopping him from having her. And I couldn't stop either, I had to have you. It s why I sent you away so long ago, to stop the devil mating with you at such a young age."  
>"We are mates? Is that like husband and wife?"<br>"Sort of, but even more than that; we are connected. You are mine as I am yours. There s no way out, not even death for when one dies the other will follow." Patty touched her shoulder, feeling the bite mark. "That's my mark, marking you for all devils to know you are my mate and not to be touched." Patty sat silently for a while mulling over these turn of events. She looked up suddenly and connected eyes with Dante.  
>"Now what?" Dante truly smiled, she had taken it much better than he expected. "I called Lady to bring you new clothes since I destroyed yours. They are sitting over there. But before that, are you still sore?"<br>"Um yes, a little," Patty shyly answered. Dante moved closer, siding up to her as she sat perfectly still. "Well we can't have that" he whispered seductively. She twisted towards him but he had already set his sights on her shoulder. Dante didn't get to participate much in the first mating but he was determined to make sure he enjoyed her now.

Patty walked on wobbly legs as she moved toward the bathroom to pee. The sheet wrapped around her body. Patty constantly ran over the events of the last 24hrs in her mind, she thinks it s only been a day but Dante s kept her busy and her mind so preoccupied she just wasn't sure anymore. She managed to get there before he popped up behind her.  
>"Are you alright?" Patty jumped in surprise. "Yes." Dante reached out and ran his fingers along the side of her face, boring his eyes into hers. "Good." He found his answer and moved on downstairs. Patty quickly dove into the bathroom and finished her business.<p>

Later on Patty moved down the stairs slowly, dressed but feeling slightly dizzy. Lady and Dante turned towards her as she came down the stairs. Dante walked towards her and swung an arm around her waist holding her against his chest with his head on top of hers. Lady smiled towards them.  
>"Are you alright, Patty?" Dante glared down at Lady, warning her off. Patty smiled, grateful for the concern.<br>"Yes Lady, I'm perfectly fine."  
>"Just sometimes Devils can be a bit too rough," Dante growled softly at the accusation, "but Dante would never harm you, right?" Patty giggled.<br>"No, he wouldn't, right?" Patty turned her head upwards as in to ask him the question. Dante slide his head down into her shoulder and growled slightly, licking the mark on her shoulder. Lady grimaced, taking a few steps back and excusing herself. The energy was rising around Dante; the Devil was awakening in him. Maybe her questioning was a bit of a push, a Devil doesn't hurt their mate and such an action was disgraceful. It might be pulling out to prove its point. She whispered her apologises to Patty but they lost in the wind as she made her escape.

Patty stood with the Devil of Dante.  
>"Mine," it whispered. "Never harmed. Both always safe."<br>"Both?" Patty breathlessly asked. Dante lightly touched her stomach.  
>"Both." Patty stared down at his hand, shocked by the idea of being pregnant. "Mine." He stated once more before he captured her lips in a powerful kiss.<p>

Patty awoke again in his bed again. But then it was now their bed. He was her mate, like a husband. And she was going to have a child. Patty smiled. She now had a family of her own.


End file.
